This application is for support of a program administered through the Carver College of Medicine's Department of Neurology, which seeks to enhance training in basic neuroscience for residents in the Departments of Neurology and Neurosurgery. Both departments have a long history and excellent track record of training academic leaders in their respective fields, but both seek to increase their success in training clinicians who can compete successfully in obtaining independent funding for basic and translational neuroscience while continuing to be clinically active. One Neurology resident is identified as the first participant in this program with the goal of recruiting one additional resient to participate in each year afterwards. The R25-supported residents will be part of the Iowa Clinical Neuroscientist Training Program (CNS-TP), a program to train physician scientists for which the Department of Neurology has already committed significant funds. The CNS- TP augments scientific study for Neurology or Neurosurgery residents, but R25 participants will have a more intensive and structured research experience through this proposed R25-funded program.